


Morning Star, Evening Star; Both Make the Sky Blush Pink

by TurtleTot



Series: Fireteam Jackdaw [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not In Chronological Order, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, as with all my shipping stuff every pairing is in its own mini AU unless otherwise noted, it's not unrequited they're just idiots, no beta we die like men, that one practice shooting trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTot/pseuds/TurtleTot
Summary: One shots(and sometimes two shots) of my Easily Smitten Young Wolf, Seren. Anything above a T rating will be marked as such in the chapter title.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Crow(Destiny), Female Guardian/Shin Malphur
Series: Fireteam Jackdaw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061735
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Back to the Nest (Crow)

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on tumblr

She had asked her ghost for the coordinates of Crow’s ‘nest’ as Glint had called it. Their second trip there had been quiet. Only a few taken she and Crow had missed on the way through barred her way.

Seren pulled off her helmet and set it on the table next to his project, she couldn't remember if he mentioned the name of. Her gaze moved about the dingy…room. He deserved better than this. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she recalled what he said about the few things in the room. Honestly, She felt rather overwhelmed. Crow hadn’t even tried to dissuade her from intruding upon such an intimate place. He was so open with her. It was sweet, he was sweet. She didn’t deserve his friendship, she may not have pulled the trigger but she did everything else.

Eidolon broke the silence, "Seren, what made you come back here?"

"I...don't know," She said, her voice slightly scratchy from the dust, "I really don’t know Eido". She sat down on top of his sleeping bag and rubbed the slick fabric between her fingers. "Hey Eido?"

Her ghost materialized in front of her face, "What’s up Seren?"

"Do you still have that blanket in the backpack?" She asked.

"Which one, you have five," He shot back, already figuring out what she wanted to do. "Why don’t you just give it to him yourself? Why just leave it here?"

She made a sound of discomfort and brought her knees up hiding her face from her too perceptive at times ghost. She mumbled something.

"I’m sorry. What was that?. I couldn’t hear you" Eidolon said in a sing-songy voice. She quickly flipped her hood up in response. "Oh. I see how it is. You do have a crush on him," Eidolon paused when she didn’t respond afraid he had genuinely distressed his guardian.

He settled down on the top of her head. "Seren, it's not a bad thing if this crush is something more serious than your usual passing fancies," He continued on spurred on by her continued silence. "Alright, you're too shy to give it to him in person right?" He bobbed up and down from her nodding beneath him. "We’ll leave it here like you want, and then I’ll tell Glint that Crow has a gift waiting for him here,"

"I’m not sure I want him to know I was here again," She grumbled.

He lifted off her and laughed at her ‘oof’ from the heavy knit blanket falling directly on top of her. It was something a civilian had forced upon her from the previous Dawning shortly after Saint had returned to the City. A bright blue stitched with shining silver thread. It was warm, and she did like it so it wasn’t like she was tossing off something she didn’t want onto him.  
"Eidolon?"

"Yes Seren?"

"I’m scared".

"Why?"

"Because I think I’m falling in love with Crow".


	2. First Night of Freedom for Crow (or There Was Two Beds but Still They Shared)

Seren held her breath as she slid her hand into Crow's. This wasn't the first time they've touched. Hell, it wasn't even the first time she's held his hand. It just wasn't in the context of combat or training. That slightly terrified her. He didn't pull away from her. That was good. 

Normally she would have just gone to her Jumpship as soon as her business was done. But it had been important that Spider saw her and Crow leave.

"What do we do now?" Crow finally spoke again after her previous statement. He was a Guardian and by the Light she would fight tooth and nail for him. 

She shrugged, still mindful that she was holding his hand. That he still wasn't letting go. "For now, we can get you a good night's sleep. I've got a pull out cot in my Jumpship," Seren said, she’d convince him if she had to. But it wouldn't do well just to have waltz back into Spider’s lair.

"You don't have to, Seren," Crow said as she started to not too gently tug him in the direction of the transmat zone.

She looked back at him, narrowly avoiding tripping over herself. "Don't take this the wrong way, Crow. But let me take care of you, just for tonight," she spoke low and serious. He looked caught off guard if but for a moment.

Then he smiled, "Take care of me huh? I could get used to that." Then it hit her by how she said what she said. She was glad she was wearing her helmet. 

"Not how I meant it Crow," Seren quickly said, somewhere between deadpan and flustered. "Alright Eidolon, give Glint permission to enter the ship," she pulled out her ghost with her freehand.

"Already done!" Her ghost said cheerily. 

She bonked her head against his shell gently, "Thanks Eido. Take us up."

She let go of Crow’s hand and next she saw the interior of the living space of her ship, not the relatively cramped space of the cockpit. What a good ghost.

Her hand found Crow's again after a minute of what she assumed was shocked silence, and squeezed. "Crow?" Seren asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm...fine. I just didn't expect," he trailed off.

Seren let go of his hand again, slowly, she didn't want to let go but she needed to take her helmet off. The only sound in the room besides their breathing was the hiss of her helmet depressurization. "Such a big space?" She asked almost teasingly as she tossed her helmet onto the old couch.

"Such a clean one," Crow shot back.

She smiled and rapped her knuckles against his chest, and smiled back at him, "If you and Glint want to freshen up my water tank is full and this thing is outfitted with a small shower". 

"You have a water tank?" He asked.

"I know, I was shocked too when I found out and Rahac was jealous," she grinned, and gently pushed him towards the small private bathroom.

"You know you could just say I stink, " he said looking down at the small hunter pushing him.

She hummed, "Could but that might break your heart," she opened the door and pushed him in, "Now clean off, feel free to use any of the products in there. I'll get things ready for you and try to see if I have something for you to wear tonight". Seren shut the door in his face as Glint materialized.

Now first things first. Find Crow some clothing for the night. She hoped he and Noah were the same size. Damn warlock leaving his things everywhere. Seren rifled through the drawer at the bottom of her wall locker full of things her fireteam had left in her jumpship. She eventually found a pair of casual pants, well rather two, and a shirt. She folded the clothing back up and placed them in front of the bathroom door, and locked lightly before retreating to the kitchenette.

"You're being quiet Eido," Seren said as she looked through her mini fridge for leftovers.

"I'm worried. That felt far too easy. I expected a fight," Eidolon said.

"I know. I'd like you to hold us in orbit tonight, in case that bomb is proximity based. Tomorrow we'll see what Crow and Glint want to do. Tonight? Just the four of us," she smiled and gave her ghost a kiss on his top freckle. Seren grabbed out leftovers from her last trip into the city. "You think Crow would like this?" She looked at the food, some pasta dish she wasn't even sure how it tasted.

"Didn't you buy that to give it to him anyway? Looks like it's a double serving," Eidolon asked almost accusingly.

"I didn't buy it. Sabrina shoved it into my hands and said it was a gift from her husband. And winked," Seren said as she plated the food and put it into the microwave, "You know this! You were there!"

Eidolon looked at her deadpan, "Not that day, I was with Bagpipe at the Speakeasy. Also are you aware you’re still in your armor?". Seren looked down at herself and groaned. "I’ll do the usual". Seren felt the familiar weight of her armor disappear until she was left in her body sheath.

She stepped softly across the space back to her locker. The water was still running, he must have taken her joke to heart, or her sense of time was off at the moment. Probably the latter. Seren quickly changed into her more casual clothing. Eidolon had already set out the cot, he bobbed lightly as Seren patted him. 

Seren quietly moved about, the only noises were the muted running water, and the hum of the ship and microwave. She moved the coffee table out of the way and pulled out her own bed from within the worn leather couch, noting she really should get an honest to Light bed in here soon. She has the space...well that’s Amanda’s problem if she doesn’t. Eidolon dropped the blankets and pillow on top of her head, she looked at him flatly as he wiggled in silent joy. Sticking her tongue out at her Ghost, Seren made her bed and laid several more blankets onto the cot. She grabbed the food from the microwave and set it down on the table. As if on cue the water fell silent. Seren made sure her back was to the door as she heard it open and close. No drinks tonight, Eidolon transmatted them out of her ship.

Her ears pricked at the sound of the door opening again right on cue. "Don’t plan on scaring me in my own ship. Besides, I bite," Seren said, an unseen smile on her face.

"Wasn't planning on it. I've seen how you fight," Crow spoke. His voice was close, closer than expected. "What is that?" He was even closer than before. She didn't need to turn around to know he was looking over her shoulder. 

She shrugged, "Not a clue, but it's from a friend's husband so it's good...and edible," Seren pulled out a chair and ushered him into it. Seren rounded the table and sat down across from Crow.

She tried to ignore how frail he looked. It was better than when they first met but still not necessarily healthy. She noticed how his damp hair couldn't decide if it was going to stick to his face and neck or not. She noticed the brightness of his eyes, and how he fought back a smile. The white markings on his face. The dance of light across his skin, like waves breaking upon the shore. Perhaps that was too poetic, but it fit. This wasn't the first time she noticed him, but it still felt like it. No, the first time she noticed him was the night they camped out by shard in the water. When they drank absolutely silly.

"Enjoying what you’re seeing Seren?" Crow asked. Seren startled, her face flushed at his laughter.

"Perhaps I am, what then?" She said when she regained composure a mere moment later, save for the blush upon her face. He floundered, she laughed, "I’m kidding Crow." She looked off as he began to pout, in an attempt to hold back further laughter. Seren heard the clinking of the fork against the plate, and began eating too. Content with the easy companionship. There was something missing from the room. She realized what it was, their Ghosts. Certainly they weren’t gossiping like ‘old hens’.

She gathered up their plates when they finished, and put them into her small dishwasher. Seren looked back at him standing almost awkwardly, like he was waiting for things to fall through, like he would wake up, and still be in Spider’s lair. Although she was sure that if this was a dream of his, she wouldn't be in it. Seren turned back to him fully. "Crow, are you as tired as I am?" She asked.

"I-," he paused for a moment to yawn, "think I am". It sounded rather fake but who was she to criticize.

Seren held back a chuckle, and moved closer. Close enough her smile fell at the lack of distance as she felt the heat radiate off of Crow. Close enough she just had to reach out to touch him. Seren just had to lift her hand and she'd be touching his bare skin. She wanted to. She so desperately wanted to. But, their friendship was good enough. It was enough. She didn't want to break it. She sure as hell didn't want to test it now. Not when she was so unsure of how he felt. No, instead Seren clapped her hand on his shoulder and manhandled Crow over to where the cot and the pull out bed were.

The lights automatically lowered courtesy of Eidolon who was still 'missing'. Crow sat down on the pull out bed, Seren was acutely aware that her hand was on his shoulder. She fought against herself from doing something stupid, like kiss him or start messing with his hair.

"You're staring again Seren. I wasn't aware you found me so handsome," Crow said smiling, teasing. She wasn't sure if her blush could be seen in the low light, but she sure as hell felt it.

Seren ripped her hand off his shoulder like it burned. She almost flinched at the flash of hurt in his eyes. In an attempt to assuage any fear that may have been rising within him, Seren sat down next to him. It was both too close and not close enough. She said, finally finding her voice again hoping her silence would be taken for what it was, embarrassment, "I choose to not answer that". She smiled when he laughed. Relieved that the awkwardness was behind them. 

Seren moved back, readying to lay down, "Now. Pick a place. Alone in the cot or the bed with me." She was aware of how that sounded but found that she really didn't care either. She went under her covers, "They're not going anywhere, but I, however, am going to try to sleep". Try being the operative word. How could she sleep when he was so close? When they were both in such a physically vulnerable state? Yes, they've slept next to each other before. But the two of them were both armored, and drunk. Seren closed her eyes in a genuine attempt to sleep.

Her eyes opened slightly when she finally felt movement at the end of her bed, she hadn’t been asleep yet, but was close. She closed her eyes again when the bed dipped down near her. She was, admittedly, pleased that Crow decided to lay down next to her. She focused on her breathing, deep and slow, like sleep, like taking a shot. He didn't need to know she was still awake.

She felt a light touch on her cheek. The touch traced down her face from her brow and down along her jaw. He froze when she shifted, only enough to lay more comfortably. How he brushed back the hair that had fallen in her face from her movement. Her breath caught when Crow traced her lips. She could feel blood rush to her face. He petted her cheek again, she was sure he could feel her flushed face. Quietly, as sleeplike as she could, Seren reached up and held his hand. When he didn't try to take his hand back, Seren pulled it down from her face and just held it close to her.

She held him as close as either of them would allow it.


	3. That one with Shin and practice shots

She pursed her lips and stared up at the tall lanky hunter and his stupid fluffy hair. She hated how he was being nice and accommodating to her. She hated his soft words and softer tone. She especially hated that she was now confronted with the fact that Shin fucking Malphur was just a regular emotionally constipated man, with an uncanny shot and looked easy on the eyes. Seren quite liked it better when she didn’t know what his face looked like.

He was far more mysterious, and intimidating. Kept her safe from being bullied by Libby also. Now he had a face, and was somewhat charming. She hated it. If only because she knew that both this man and the renegade and dredgen vale were all the same person and somehow she was able to use brain cells to connect those dots in a way that made sense. Her stare bored holes into his stupid head.

"Something the matter friend?" Shin looked over at her.

"Help," She looked like she had eaten something foul. Like that slop-mud stuff that thralls ate.

"With what?" He had a small smile. She knew he knew what. She was a shit shot with The Last Word...still. Seren was beginning to wonder if Drifter was right about Shin being sadistic.

She walked up to him, increasingly aware of how stupid tall he was. "I need help with The Last Word. I’ve been practicing but..." she trailed off.

A can appeared in a transmat glitter on a toppled over tree nearby. "Show me how you’re doing it." 

She nodded and called the gun up into her hand. Seren took a quick look down the sights and shot. The can flung off the tree. Of course when she finally admits she needs help she does it perfectly. Of course. Even if her wrists hurt like a bitch from the recoil, and she almost smacked herself in the face. Because her life is a light-damned joke. She swore as much under her breath.

"I see the issue," He strode over in a few steps and knelt down behind her. Shin moved her legs apart, "Open your stance, just slightly." His touch left the feeling of fire in its wake as he adjusted how she stood. "Don’t lock your knees," He spoke softly. Seren could feel him stand back up.

He reached around her and put his hands over hers, silently changing how she held the gun, and pulling it in closer to her hip. She felt like she was being held. It wasn’t...unpleasant. Even if the person was Shin and his stupid everything. Shin’s breath slightly ruffled her hair as he spoke, "You nervous?"

"...Yes," Seren admitted. No reason to lie.

"Don’t be. The Last Word is yours now. I've told you that," He adjusted her grip again when it had started to slide back into the one she used for Ace. "Now try again." She blushed as the low timbre of his voice vibrated against her back.

Another can appeared in the same place as the one she had shot off at the cost of her wrists being in a dull pain. His hands guided hers for every movement. She didn't mention that she noticed how his thumb rubbed hers. She figured it was a nervous action that would normally be reserved for the grip and not someone else's hand.

Another crack filled the air. The can wasn't just knocked over it was obliterated with solar light. That wasn't her work.

Seren looked up and back at him, her head had to rest against his chest from how close they were, a small grin tugged at her lips, "You showing off to me?"

It was his turn to blush.

At the angle she was at she couldn't see the faint pink sitting high on his cheeks. Not unless he looked down. Which he wouldn't.

They stood there for a charged moment. Shin basking in the way she didn't shy from his touch. Seren too excited about actually firing the gun without injuring herself to notice how close they truly were.

"Hey Shin?"

"Yeah?"

"You uh. Mind letting me go?"

"Yeah," he said, and then made no move towards releasing her from his grasp. She flexed her hands and he slowly slid his own back until they were dangerously to moving from her arms to her waist. He silently relished the way her breath wavered. If she really wanted to all she had to do was step forward and she'd be free of his hold. 

He hid his slight disappointment when she stepped forward out of his arms. Seren looked like she wanted to say something after she holstered The Last Word.

"I uh, gotta go. My fireteam asked for some help," she looked around awkwardly. Seren was about to walk away and get back to her ship when Shin grabbed her hand again.

She whipped back around to face him, confusion plain on her face. Confusion that bloomed into embarrassment. He silently preened at the faint blush on her cheeks as he kissed her hand.

"See you around, Seren," Shin said softly, slowly.

She transmatted away with a shine. When Eidolon began to question her about what happened and why she lied about the fire team needing her, she huffed.

Stupid Shin and his stupid everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologizes for any horrible grammar this didnt have any editing


	4. That one time Cayde picks up Seren like a cat

Seren sat down on the floor next to her vanguard in the Tower Hangar.

Noah had convinced several people(read: Zavala and Ikora) that she shouldn't be allowed out of the Tower for the next few days. So, she ended up pacing from where the vanguard met to the hangar...several times. Somewhere in the young hunter quite literally slammed into Cayde.

Here she was in Hangar watching Cayde work on his sparrow while Amanda went off to do something, maybe emergency maintenance on a ship. Seren didn't know she was busy watching Cayde work. She wouldn’t even pretend to know what. 

"Seeeeeereeen. Heeeeellooo Earth to Miss Strong and Quiet," Cayde snapped in front of her face. "I know that brooding is your thing in your short life thus far. But you gotta pay attention, you’re bringing down the mood".

Seren stuck her tongue out at Cayde in response, "You’re the one who drug me here Cayde. I was fine wearing a trench into the floor. So forgive the brooding".

He put his hands on her shoulders, making her tense. "I refuse. Besides You’re my favorite...Don’t tell any other hunters you know that alright? Sit tight for a little while longer and I’ll take you for some spicy ramen. My treat."

She sat in momentary contemplation before answering, "Promise?" Ramen, regardless of its spicy level, wasn't her favorite, but she wasn’t about to turn down a free meal.

"Promise," He said, and released her shoulders returning to his fine tuning on his sparrow. Something she noted it didn’t exactly need.

Seren, lapsed back into silence, a happier silence this time but silence nonetheless. She handed him the tools as he asked for them. It was nice, just being in the presence of someone else, even if it was just handing him things.

Cayde idly spoke to her about things. She didn't answer, not that it seemed like he really cared that she answered (or even truly listen). Seren was coming to the conclusion that the hunter vanguard just liked the sound of his own voice. It was all well and good. But she had been sitting there for what felt like hours and was getting hungry. 

Her stomach growled. "You must really be hungry," Cayde looked up at her, quip at the ready. Seren blushed from embarrassment and nodded. Cayde tossed the tool back to Amanda, who caught them effortlessly. They must do this often she realised. "Alright let’s go Seren. Time to eat".

Cayde started walking off, leaving Seren on the crate by Amanda. The young hunter made a sound of distress when she tried to jump off. Her legs had fallen asleep. He wasn’t so far he couldn’t hear her struggle.  
"Do you need some help?" Cayde asked, turning around to lend...help. She nodded.

"I can’t move my legs," Seren said. She pouted at the mechanical wheezing of a snort he made, "Please help."

"Hold out your arms Guardian," he instructed her, she did as told. Cayde picked her up under her arms. Seren could hear Amanda laughing. The scene probably was funny, if she wasn’t the victim of limbs falling asleep. Cayde held her almost a foot off the ground, like a cat and their owner, so they were eye to eye. "You know, you are really small. That's a good trait to have," she scowled at his comment. She wasn't even that small, just smaller than most other hunters, albeit she's only met like two, "Ah, don't look at me like that. I mean it. But you are really short," Cayde said, his face plates moving into something like a smile. Her legs swung uselessly trying to get set down now that the relative pain had passed. He set her down, "Alright, now let's get going tiny". She scowled at the nickname. Seren could hear Amanda’s continued laughter as she followed Cayde out of the Hangar.

It surprised her that the Ramen shop was far closer than she thought it was. She just let Cayde take over on the ordering. Partially out of not wanting to talk, partially because she was overwhelmed by the choices. Using chopsticks wasn’t too hard. Cayde was talking at her. Not that she minded, it beat awkward silence or having to respond.

"Seren, have you listened to a single word I’ve said in the past five minutes?" Cayde asked. She shook her head. In truth she really wasn’t. Seren yelped at her flicked nose. "I like that you’re honest with me, communication is good. But I swear, I do not just talk to hear my own voice".

She shrugged.

"You know what? I take it back you are not my favorite," Cayde said. She would have been distressed, had his tone not been comically over the top. Seren laughed lightly and smiled. "So you can make expressions outside of distress and scowling. Fascinating," he said, rubbing his chin.

Seren kept eating her decidedly not spicy ramen, swatting away Cayde's hand as needed.

"Quit trying to steal my food Cayde," Seren pouted at him.

"Mmm. Don’t think so," He reached over in another attempt to steal some of her food and was summerialy met with a smack to the hand. "Ow, that hurt."

"No it didn't."

"It hurt my heart."

"Tragic."

"You are a cold hearted woman."

She snorted. The bowl was close to empty. With a smug smile she slid it over to Cayde. "Fine, have the rest".

"Aw thanks," he smiled until he actually saw how little was left. "You know you really are a very cruel woman," he still slurped out the last few spoonfuls of broth.

Seren laughed. "Shouldn’t have tried to steal my food then."

"Alright. I get it. Don’t get between Seren and her food," Cayde held his hands in mock surrender. She made a face at him, which was ignored in favor of paying the bill.

She followed her vanguard back to the tower. Enjoying the presence of someone not Rahac or Noah. If asked she'd say that she was there to make sure he got back to work. Not that anyone would ask.

The two passed by Rahac and Libby just coming back from a full day of patrols.

Seren had yet to learn for her blood to run cold when she hears Libby’s giggle.


	5. First kiss with a Crow

Seren grinned up at Crow. Her face was a bloody mess, but she didn’t die this time. A win is a win. Eidolon had already healed her and was working on removing the wet blood from her face and reconstructing her helmet.

Her gaze didn’t leave him as he descended down from his perch and approached her. She couldn’t tell if he was worried or she was looking too far into it. She internally fretted from seeing his face in such an open setting, but if he felt safe enough to do so that was fine with her. 

"You alright?" Crow asked, his tone soft, his brow furrowed at the sight of Eidolon healing her.

She nervously tapped the toe of her boot against the loose dirt of the shore, "I’m alright now. I could handle it."

"I was just worried," He trailed off, looking away from her.

She paused for a moment, her smile falling off her face, "Crow. Thank you," Seren started smiling again, it was small and fragile.

"It’s not a problem. That’s what friends do right?" Crow spoke in that slow and measured way Seren had come to associate with him being uncertain or uncomfortable.

She blinked, then nodded. Her smile became a smirk. "Yeah," She reached out and touched his arm, "I think that’s enough hunting for today. Anymore and I’m not sure who will implode from worry first you or Eidolon," Seren said teasingly. Trying to break the slight tension between the two of them.

"While I can’t speak for your ghost, I think I’ll be fine," He smiled back at her.

"Oh no you don’t. Seren has the right idea. Time for you two to stop for today. While the high Celebrant is dead, the Cryptoliths are still active and making that weird sound," Glint said, materializing Crow’s helmet. Which Seren then plucked out of his hands. He shot her a look, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Crow made a small yelp as he was tugged down to eye level with Seren. They were close enough she could see the faintest of blushes on his face from their proximity. Seren released Crow long enough to set his helmet on his head and attached it to pressurize. She patted where she estimated his cheek would be. She couldn’t see it but he rolled his eyes at her new antics.

"You know you could’ve just asked me to bend down," He said, voice filtered through his helmet’s speaker.

"But where would the fun in that be," She said. She shoved her newly remade helmet into his hands, "Here I’ll be nice and let you put mine on me". Seren crossed her arms at his laughter. 

She sucked in a breath as his knuckle brushed her jaw. Perhaps she might have pushed the envelope a bit too much this time, she realized. He was almost cradling her head as he clicked the spot for pressurization. Light be damned she was a fool that dug her own grave.

Eidolon wiggled as silent laughter at his guardian and her turn aroundable antics. If he didn’t know her as well as he did Eidolon would swear she was doing this on purpose like how Glint was asking over their private line right then.

"Admit it. You just want to keep me and Glint all to yourselves," Crow said one he finished affixing Seren’s helmet back on her head.

She scoffed, "If I wanted to do that you’d be stuck up in my ship."

"Cute.

"Let’s just go make camp, you pick where."

Seren really should stop equating every time she and Crow find themselves sitting by a bonfire to that one night next to the shard of the Traveler. It’s going to kill her, and that would be embarrassing in explaining why she suddenly dropped dead. She should have kissed him that night and moved on with it, if only because she could have blamed all of that flirting and cuddling on being drunk.

There was no sober explanation for her sitting in his lap right now. It wasn't even a particularly cold evening, especially not with how the fire roared. Especially not with how his arms circled around her, holding her close to him. Like she would fade if he let go. Seren moved herself out of his embrace, he reluctantly released his hold upon her. She stood and grabbed a drink from the small stash Eidolon had transmitted down for them, all of it non alcoholic after that night. She could only vaguely feel Crow’s gaze on her. His attention had a way of making her blush, ever since she had come to terms with her feelings for him. She heard him speaking in hushed tones to Glint and Eidolon. Seren heard, and ignored, the shuffling behind her.

She turned pilantly when Crow’s hand rested on her shoulder. He looked like he wanted to say something. He looked in a word, beautiful, in the firelight. She could see his face darken in a blush. 

"Seren?"

"Yea?"

In a moment of impulsiveness that she didn’t know he was capable of outside of combat. She felt his lips against hers. She squeaked and dropped her drink. He pulled back from her all too soon.

"I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry," He began to apologize, his voice was slightly hoarse.

"Don’t apologize Crow," She whispered. "You just surprised me." She gently tugged him back down to her, pulling him close to her, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear, "You could’ve just asked".

He laughed softly, "Then...may I kiss you Seren?" She let him go and ducked her head down attempting to hide her blush. Crow gently put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him shyly. Seeing her blush only deepened his own.

"Yes."

Crow pressed his lips to hers once more. This time she kissed back. Seren put her hands on his shoulders before sliding her arms around his neck and brushed along the edge of his hair. The kiss was chaste. She didn’t think she could handle it if it was anything but honestly. They finally pulled apart, in a desperate need for air. He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and kissed him again. Short, soft and gentle.

"That was good," She laughed.

"Just good?" He teased.

"I mean. I could kiss someone else for comparison’s sake," Seren teased back.

"Please don’t," he whispered and pressed another chaste kiss to her lips. 

"Then I won’t," She kissed his cheek and pulled away, "Just don’t spring it on me so suddenly again."

He leaned back down to her, "I’m going to kiss you again...if that’s alright."

She nodded.


End file.
